


Smell My Sins

by Benefit_Flubbercrack



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Almost crying, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Confessions, Desk Sex, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hannibals gifted nose, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Lies, Love, Lying Will Graham, M/M, Making Love, Manipulative Will Graham, Murder Husbands, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, Scheming, Scheming Will Graham, Smells like bullshit, Top Hannibal Lecter, Touching, Will feels awful, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefit_Flubbercrack/pseuds/Benefit_Flubbercrack
Summary: Will thought he could go through with the trap. But while in Hannibal’s office, he cracks and confesses.





	Smell My Sins

Hannibal has cherished every minute he’s had with Will since the day they met. To his surprise, it didn’t take long for him to become obsessed with the Empath. Sometimes he wonders what could have been if he never framed Will for his crimes, but he would quickly dismiss those thoughts. His actions towards his beloved were necessary. He would be a fool to let such potential go to waste and allow him to continue to be Jack Crawford’s useful toy.

Tonight was special. Tonight Will came to his office to help him burn all of his notes, even the ones about himself. Though it saddens the doctor to burn all of his beloveds notes, he knew it was the start of a new life for them. And he cannot wait to see the look on Will’s beautiful face when he sees the surprise waiting for him.

While the Empath’s back was to him, something in Hannibal told him to smell him. He’s done it before, more than once, but this time was different. Leaning in, he slowly breathed in the scent of his beloved, then stopped. He closed his eyes and in his mind; he saw Freddie Lounds. And when the doctor pulled back, he knew what had been done.

•|•

Will thought he could go through with it. They’ve carefully planned the trap, all he had to do was keep his head straight and wait for the bait. But when he went home last night, he walked through the door and was hit with overwhelming doubt.

He tried to shake it off all night, but his dreams wouldn’t let him. He dreamt of the trap, the stag, and Hannibal. Will used to dream about killing Hannibal while locked up, but lately all he could dream about was the doctor taking him. In some, the older man would take his time with him. Worship his body, make love to him, make him feel wanted. And others he dreamt of Hannibal fucking him like a wild animal, claiming him as his. Both never ceased to excite him.

But the more he would think about those dreams, the more his doubt ate at him. He would be doing the right thing, putting a man as dangerous as Hannibal behind bars forever...But his heart told him that would be the biggest mistake of his life. And when Hannibal opened the door and smiled at him, the walls he built started to shake.

•|•

With a shaky breath, Will closed his eyes and swallowed. “H-Hannibal, there’s...There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Does is have to do with Miss Lounds?”

The Empath felt his whole body tense, and he forced himself to glance over his shoulder at the doctor. All it took was seeing the hurt in his eyes, and the walls came crumbling down. Tears in his own eyes, Will looked down and whispered. “I’m sorry.”

The doctor stepped closer and Will braced himself for punishment, but it never came. “I admire your efforts, Will. You certainly had me fooled. I’m guessing dinner at my home tonight is cancelled, yes?”

Will shook his head and stood up straight. He turned to face him and leaned back against the desk. “No, just...Let me get this out first, okay? Please?”

The doctor studied him for a moment and stepped back. “Of course.”

Will didn’t say anything for a few minutes. He rubbed his face and tried to think of the right words to say, all while the Hannibal patiently waited. “We set up a trap for you. They would come surprise you at your house and if they couldn’t take you in, then they’d take you out. I thought it would be best if I tried to seduce you...Not in the obvious way, but I guess you can say it was. Haircut, better clothes, make you believe I was finally becoming what you wanted me to be. Most of the time I faked it.”

The Empath stopped and peered up at Hannibal through his lashes. “But other times, I wasn’t.” He waited for the doctor to say something, anything, but he just stood and listened. “I hated you for so long, I fantasized about killing you over and over, and it made me feel good. Sending Matthew Brown after you made me feel good, but when I saw you again...Part of me was relieved that you were still alive. And that terrified me.”

He heard the doctor take a deep, shaky breath, as if to contain himself, and it sent chills down Will’s spine. “I thought I could go through with it, but I can’t. Every time I see you, every time I think about you, dream about you, hear your voice....I’d feel so guilty. And tonight I made my decision, and I want you. I want you, Italy, the fresh start. I want it more than I’ve ever wanted anything, and I understand if you hate me or want to kill me, but it’s true. I want you with every fiber of my miserable being, and I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

When he was finished, they stared at each other, eyes searching, tension growing stronger with every second. Then Hannibal unbuttoned the first button on his waistcoat, and then the second, before stepping closer. He kept coming closer, crowding Will’s personal space, until he had no choice but to hop up onto the desk.

Just when he thought Hannibal’s lips would touch his, the doctor moved and kissed his cheek instead. The older man then kissed down his neck, and Will moaned. Tangling his fingers through the graying hair, pulled his head back up and leaned in to kiss his lips, but the doctor pulled back. “Uh uh, no Will. I will decide if I want to kiss your lips.”

“But—”

“But nothing. Though I’m happy you confessed your sins, you still hurt me. And I will make love to you on this desk, because I ove you, but you are not allowed to kiss me at all. When I kiss your lips, then you will know I have forgiven you. Understood?”

Will blushed and nodded before looking down. “Okay.”

The doctor smiled and said “Good boy. Lie back.”

The Empath did as he was told and before he could unbutton the top button on his shirt, Hannibal stopped him. “No. Let me.” Will nodded and let his hands fall to his sides.

After Hannibal untucked Will’s shirt and then his own, Will laid back and watched as dexterous fingers began to unbutton his shirt. When he was done, it fell open and a warm hand moved up and down Will’s torso.

“Have you been with another man before, my love?”

His words sent more chills through him, and the Empath shook his head. “No.”

The doctor hummed, satisfied, and said “Good. I will need to prepare you first.”

“I know.”

•|•

Seeing his beloved in this state was a masterpiece. Hannibal has dreamt of such beauty from the beginning, but despite Will’s betrayal, he was in love. And with every moan, every mark on his back, and every look in those beautiful eyes, the older man knew Will felt the same.

•|•

They dressed in a peaceful silence. When Hannibal pulled his waistcoat back on, he asked “Are your bags still packed?”

“Yeah, they’re at home. I kept them packed in case I changed my mind. Still want me to come over for dinner?”

“Of course.”

Will nodded and picked his belt up off the floor. “I’ll see you later, then.”

The doctor looked up and said “You don’t have to leave so soon, Will.”

“I know, but I need to feed the dogs.”

Hannibal smiled. “Of course, how could I forget. Later it is.”

Just before he started for the door, a hand on his wrist stopped him. When he looked up, Hannibal was staring at him. Then he leaned in leaned in for a kiss on Will’s lips, and then another, before pulling back. “Be safe.” And Will’s heart soared. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I wanted a change from The Blue Queen today, and I wasn’t in the mood to write something potentially super smutty, yesterday my mom found out she has Pneumonia, and I’m worried about her, but I’m trying to distract myself right now...But I know she’ll be alright, but I can’t help but be worried about her.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I truly believe that if Will had confessed in that scene right there, then they could have been fine. Abigail would still be alive, Will wouldn’t have gotten gutted, and BOOM! Happy Murder Family in Italy. But since that didn’t happen, well...You know...


End file.
